Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus uniformly charges a surface of an image-bearing member, such as a photosensitive drum, by charging means, then exposes it to form an electrostatic latent image, develops the electrostatic latent image with coloring toner, and forms a visible image (toner image). Then, the image forming apparatus transfers the formed toner image to a recording medium, such as a sheet of paper, directly or with an intermediate transfer member or other member disposed therebetween. Foreign matter remaining on the image-bearing member after the transfer, such as toner, is cleaned (removed) by a cleaning device, such as a cleaning blade. One known example of the cleaning device may be a configuration that uses a cleaning rotator, such as a fur brush, for cleaning foreign matter on the image-bearing member by rotating itself and rubbing the image-bearing member (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-39427).
In a configuration in which a plurality of image-bearing members are provided with their respective fur brushes, when all the fur brushes are operated at the same timing, an electric power required for starting up the fur brushes is significantly large.